Pieces of Time
by Kinda.my.thing
Summary: Tiny moments between James and Logan. Jagan friendship. Possible slash  Chapter 2: Logan has a severe case of stage-fright. And obviously James, being the helpful friend he is, helps him.
1. Chapter 1

**Love JAGAN!**

"James! At least listen to me!" Logan yelled.

"Huh? What?"

Logan sighed. He should have never agreed to tutor James. But how could he say no? He was Logan after all. Logan took a deep breath before letting it out. He turned to his friend.

"This is last chance I give you. If you don't pay attention, I'm leaving. And I mean it."

"Okay, okay. You need to relax."

"Whatever." He turned to the books and started explaining Pythagoras theorem. All over again. What he didn't notice was James staring at his reflection in a little pocket mirror.

Logan took a pause. Before he could turn to look at his friend, James dropped his mirror in his lap. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just listening to you."

"Oh really? What subject are we doing?"

"Uhh…Biology?" James guessed. Logan sighed and grabbed his books. He picked his bag up and threw his books in.

"Oh come on Logie! I'm sorry! Please stay!"

"No. Obviously no one but yourself matters to you. You're completely self-centred." James's jaw dropped.

"That's not true at all!"

"Yes it is."

"Well maybe you aren't a good teacher. I never get a word of what you're teaching me."

"If you paid a little more attention then you would!"

"Oh so it's my fault you suck?"

"I don't suck!"

"Yes you do. Exactly how you suck at everything else."

"Why would you even say that?" Logan said, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Because it's true! You're absolutely worthless."

Logan's eyes widened and this time they were filled with hurt.

"Oh. I'll leave now." Logan said, looking down.

"Logan, wait. I didn't mean it." James sighed.

"Yes you did." And with that Logan turned around and left. He walked through the cold Minnesota streets. He wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry in the middle of the sidewalk. It's wasn't like James was the first one to say this. He had heard it enough from his parents. Just the fact it was James who had said it, his best friend, hurt him.

He saw his house and ran inside it, wanting to escape the harsh Minnesota weather. He took his shoes off and ran up to his room. He opened the door muttering to himself.

"Stupid James. First he asks me to tutor him and then calls me worthless. "

"Which is why I need to apologise."

Logan let out a shrill scream and turned around, only to lose his balance. James quickly steadied him.

"How did you get into my room?" Logan once he was firmly planted on both his feet.

"You left the window of your room open." James said

Logan sighed. He should have guessed.

"Look, I didn't mean to say what I said before. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What you said was true."

"What? How can you even think that?"

"I can't do anything right. No matter how hard I try, I can never make anyone happy." Logan said looking at his feet. He didn't want to look at James, who, he was pretty sure, was mad at him.

James grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to the bed, where he forced Logan to sit down and took a seat next to him.

"Logie, you know that's not true. You have no idea how proud I am to be your friend. Every time when you get an A+, do you know how happy I feel? Every time you score a goal in hockey, do you know how loud I cheer? And when you make it through a day after being discouraged by your parents, you have no idea how brave you are." James wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder and him into a hug. "And you don't have to make anyone happy. As long as you are happy it's enough for everyone. I love you so much Logie. And I'm sorry about the way I treated you today. I really appreciate your help."

"I love you too James. I'm sorry for calling you self-centred. You're totally the opposite."

James wrapped his other arm around Logan and they both gave each other a tight hug.

**So these are just little moments between them. I'll update this whenever I get an idea…so really rarely. Hope you guys liked this. Requests are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I really hope you enjoy this.**

"Hey Logan. Loooogan. Wake up!" James said, poking Logan's side. Receiving absolutely no response, James let out an annoyed sigh. Then his frown turned into an evil smile. He kneeled down next to the bed and let his lips hover over Logan's ear.

"You should've gotten up." He muttered, before taking a breath and yelling at the top of his voice  
>"HORTEEENSE!"<p>

Logan shot up, as if spring had been put under him. James, however, went in the opposite direction and fell down on the floor, from his kneeling position, unable to control his laughter. Logan looked around frantically, his eyes narrowing when he saw his friend on the floor.

"You jerk!" He yelled. When James didn't stop laughing, Logan picked up his pillow and threw it at him. When James finally stopped laughing, he noticed his friends glare, which was directed toward him.  
>"Sorry?" He tried. But Logan ignored him. He kicked his covers of himself and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. James winced at the loud noise, before the scene that just occurred came into his mind and he burst out laughing. His laugh was short-lived when a voice yelled "SHUT UP!" from inside the bathroom. James let out a final chuckle as the door opened and Logan walked back in the room.<p>

"Hey Logie!" James said, brightly. Logan just grunted and fell back on his bed.

"Oh Come on! I said sorry, didn't I?" James said.

"Just tell me what you want and get out." James laughed at his grumpy friend.

"Okay…but before I tell you, remember the time I saved you from drowning?"

"How can I forget?"

"Well, your lucky day is here, because you get to repay me!"

Logan groaned." This does not sound good."

"Shut up. Let me talk. So, tomorrow are the sign-ups for the talent show and...I want you to sing with me."

Logan's jaw dropped, his body frozen. James clicked his fingers in front of Logan's face. "Logie…?" James grabbed Logan's shoulders and shook him. Logan snapped out.

"So… about the talent show...? Will you do it?"

"James, you know I can't sing at all."

"Don't lie Logan! I've heard you singing and you're amazing. And people should get to hear your voice."

"See, that's the problem James. Singing in front of you or Kendall or Carlos is easy. You guys are my friends. But the whole school is a completely different thing. I'll probably throw before we can even start singing!" Logan said, with a frown adorning his face.

"And that's exactly why this will help. You should fight your fears, Logan. Plus I'll be there to back you up." James said, with a pleading look.

"What about Kendall? Or Carlos? Why don't you ask them? I'm sure they will be more than willing."

"I would have but I happen to like your voice better. Please Logan! I really want to win this! We can practice day and night, until you're confident about yourself. Please? You'll help a friend in need right?" James said. Logan sighed.

"I don't know."

"Please Logan?" James stuck his lips out and widened his eyes, doing an almost good impression of Logan puppy dog face. But it was enough to make Logan give in.

"Okay." Logan said with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Logie!" James went in for a hug, but Logan put a hand on his chest pushed him back.

"I'm still mad at you for waking me up. Couldn't this have waited until, I don't know, after dawn?"

James laughed." It's nine already, Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes. "How do you keep getting in my room anyway?"

"I've told you before. The window."

"Remind me to keep that shut from now on." Logan grumbled. 

"_Deep breath. Take a deep breath." _Logan thought to himself. He gave Carlos and Kendall a smile, who were coming their way, probably to wish them best of luck.

"Hey guys!" James greeted them.

Carlos smiled at James and hugged him. "Best of luck, man." Kendall went over to Logan.

"Are you okay?" He asked, giving Logan a concerned look.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be? I mean it's just the whole school right?" Logan said, being dangerously close to a panic attack.

Carlos smiled. "Of course. Who knew our school had so many people? It's like the whole population of Minnesota showed up."

Logan grew visibly paler, even more than he already had. Both Kendall and James glared at Carlos.

"What?" Carlos asked. "It's the truth."

"And you choose now to become honest?" James said. He looked at Logan. "Are you okay?"

Logan struggled to breath. "I think I'm going to pass out."

James quickly put a hand on Logan's back to steady him. Together, he and Kendall led him to a small chair. James kneeled in front of him.

"Breathe Logan. It's going to go fine. We've practiced hard. Everything will be okay. Just breathe." James soothed. He kept on repeating himself until Logan's breathing became normal.

"Feeling better?"

Logan gave a nod. James sighed. He felt like a jerk now. He should have never forced Logan into this.

"Look, if you want to back out right now, you can."

Logan shook his head, not yet able to speak.

"Are you sure?"

Logan nodded. He gratefully accepted the bottle of water Carlos handed him and took a few sips.

"Thanks Carlos." He said, finally finding his voice. He met all three of his friend's concerned gazes.

"I'm fine, guys."

"You sure Logie?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded. He heard the name of the first act being called and took comfort in the fact that it will soon be over. Time could have never gone slower. But soon it was time for the final act, which was theirs. James pulled Logan into a hug.

"Just forget the crowd, Logan. Imagine no one is there. It's just you and your voice. You're going to do great!"

Before Logan could respond, the music started playing which was their queue to go onto the stage. James began the song, confidence flowing out from every inch of him. When it came to his part, he took James's advice and blocked out the crowd. The first note that came out of his mouth was perfect. Gaining confidence with every word, Logan finished his part. Together, James and he carried out the song perfectly.

Even though he had managed to wash away a considerable amount of nervousness, he, still, could not have been happier when James sang the final note. He walked out of the stage, with James following. Before the crowd went completely out of his sight, he saw Carlos and Kendall clapping and cheering wildly.

Backstage was where the reality hit. He turned to James with wide eyes. James grinned at his expression.

"I-I did it?" Logan stuttered.

"Yes you did! And you were amazing!"

Logan let out a weak 'Thanks' before his face met the floor. 

Logan woke up on familiar couch. He looked around and realized it was Kendall's house. He saw James staring at him.

"What happened?" He asked, even though he didn't want to know, because him passing out usually meant trouble.

"You passed out after giving the world's most amazing performance. Not before. Not during. But _after_. Who does that?"

"Shut up. At least I didn't throw up."

"Yeah. So we were planning to go celebrate our win, you coming or do you want to rest?"

"I think I've rested enough. I'll- wait. We won?"

James grinned and nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Logan. All thanks to you, buddy"

Logan face broke out in a smile. He quickly sat up and gave James a big hug.

"We won! I can't believe it."

James laughed and hugged him back and said, "Thanks Logan. I couldn't have won without you."

"I should be thanking you, James. You made believe I could do it. I Love you."

"I love you too, bro"

So, next year, when all four of them were in L.A., on their way to superstardom, Logan didn't once hesitate to grab his mic and singing his heart out.

**Review?**


End file.
